


Sometimes It Snows In April

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: It Could Become a Saga [9]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect spring day… until it wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Snows In April

**Author's Note:**

> This week's challenge will be based around a song of your choosing. Write your story based around either the title of the song, or the theme of the song.   
> An added requirement is that you must include a line of the song somewhere within your story.

It was a truly beautiful day, Owen thought to himself as he left his flat and climbed into his car. The sun was shining, it was almost warm (for Cardiff) and there was the vaguest hint of a breeze carrying the sweet perfume of early blooming roses. He had made plans to meet Janet Weivele for lunch, and all indications pointed towards the probability of a perfect spring day. Which, therefore, almost guaranteed that something would go wrong.

He was about halfway between his flat and the Hub when it happened. He was driving along, singing along quietly to a song on the radio when suddenly the sky turned purple, and then green, and then it lit up like a thousand strikes of lightning all happening at once. Owen hit the brakes and screeched to a stop, narrowly avoiding the car in front of him, swearing the entire time. Instinct told him that there was no way Torchwood could NOT be involved in a phenomenon as freakish as this. As he deftly manoeuvred his way back onto the road he could see that his perfect spring day was rapidly turning into the complete opposite. Clouds were gathering swiftly above the city, centred on what he was 110% sure would turn out to be the Hub. They thickened rapidly, and within five minutes the temperature had plummeted and the rain had begun.

Owen turned into the car park and brought his car to a stop. He glowered out the window. Ten minutes after what he was already thinking of as ‘Death To Spring’ and he had already put his heater on full bore and was wishing desperately that he had brought a warmer coat with him. He sighed to himself, and reluctantly climbed out of his car, and then stood for a moment and watched as huge fat snowflakes wafted out of the sky and draped themselves all over him. 

Muttering to himself he trudged towards the tourist office, the snow getting heavier, and deeper, with every step. By the time he walked in the front door he was beginning to feel a lot like Frosty The Snowman, only without the jolliness and singing.

Ianto looked up in surprise as Owen stumbled into the tourist office amongst a mini whirlwind of snowflakes. “Bit late in the year to be playing snowman isn’t it?” he asked mildly as Owen stomped his feet and shook himself in an attempt to shake the snow off himself. He looked balefully at Ianto, muttered something unintelligible and then stomped his way down the hallway towards the lift. “Of course Owen, don’t worry about the mess, I’ll clean it up. Not a problem.” Ianto said to himself as Owen disappeared down the hallway.

With a heavy rumble the cog door rolled back and Owen stepped through into the Hub. As it rolled back he became aware that it was almost as cold inside as it was outside. In the sudden silence that came as the door stopped he could hear a murmur of voices coming from the vicinity of the conference room. Without stopping he made his way over to the stairs and slowly, steadily, determinedly, he climbed them.

“Really Jack, do you think touching it like that was such a good idea?” he heard Tosh’s mild voice saying as he approached the door.

“Probably not,” Jack admitted, “but it looked so pretty, how could I resist?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gwen’s voice was thick with sarcasm and disgust, “the same way you’re always telling us not to touch things we don’t know anything about? It’s bloody freezing in here now, what the fuck did you do to it?”

Jack sighed, “I’m sorry, it’s just that it looks an awful lot like this handy little gadget I once had that would project 3D movies, I just wanted to see what was on it! How was I to know that it was something completely different?” he turned his puppy dog eyes towards Tosh and Gwen, neither of whom looked willing to forgive him just yet.

“Er, by waiting for the analysis like you… WE… are all supposed to?” Tosh suggested archly. “Now we need to work out exactly what you did and how to fix it.”

Owen stood in the doorway and looked at his three teammates as they all stared at the device that was on the table. Jack was looking embarrassed, Tosh was wearing the I-can’t-believe-you-were-such-an-idiot look that she usually reserved for himself and Gwen was going blue as she shivered in the thin shirt she had worn to work that day.

“I knew you lot would have something to do with this. It’s almost guaranteed that if it’s a beautiful day, Torchwood will ruin it.” Owen declared as he loftily surveyed the room from the entrance. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“What Jack’s done you mean.” Gwen shivered, “Not us - Jack! And he’s made it bloody cold in here, that’s what he’s done.” She glared at Jack who had the good grace to look even more sheepish. Owen took off his jacket and threw it at Gwen. “Put that on.” He said grudgingly and then he turned up his own glare a couple of notches and turned it on Jack as well.

“It’s not just in here,” he stated, “it’s everywhere. The entire bloody city is slowly freezing. It took less than 10 minutes for the weather to change from the most glorious day I have seen in months to the coldest April day I have ever experienced.” He paused as the meaning of words sank into his colleague’s brains. “And…” he paused for dramatic effect… “…it is snowing. In Cardiff. In April. It never snows in Cardiff in April!!”

“Oh come on, sometimes it snows in April!” Jack protested.

“Hmph, in Scotland maybe…or Canada…” Owen grumbled, and then cocked his head at the look on Jack’s face. “Oh alright, I admit the possibility is there,” Owen conceded, “but when was the last time there was snow in Cardiff in April? Not in living memory I bet!”

“Well, I remember this day in 19…” Jack was interrupted from his musings by a chorus of voices telling him to “Shut up Jack!”

“I meant normal living memory, not freaky I-can’t-die memory.” Owen sniped as he walked over to the desk and peered at the box closely. “Where’d you find it anyway?” he asked as Tosh pushed him away from the box and started running her scanner over it again.

“It came through the Rift early this morning, landed near the Super Slime Company’s factory.” Gwen said. “You know, there seems to be a lot happening in that area of Cardiff at the moment.”

“It won’t last.” Jack commented, “it never does. Give it another week or two and some other section of Cardiff will find itself the unwilling recipient of gifts from the Rift. It always… ooh, what you got Tosh?” Jack was distracted as Tosh’s scanner lit up and began beeping wildly.

“I’m not sure…” Tosh muttered as she fiddled with the scanner, trying to get some legible results out of it. Suddenly it gave a startled beep and then went quiet again. “Damn.” She stepped back from the box and slumped with disappointment. “Nothing. Looks like I’ll have to try something else. I’m sorry to say that it looks like we’ll be stuck with the snow for a while yet.” She brushed her hair back from her face and then shrugged apologetically at Owen who sat down and slumped into a chair, a gloomy look on his face.

“I’ve been looking forward to a spring day like the way this one started for months!” he said grumpily. “And then you idiots had to go and play with unidentified alien technology and ruin it!” he finished fiercely. “I swear, some days I think the universe is out to get me!”

~x~x~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Torchwood Weekly Writing Challenge at http://torchwoodaustralia.com/forum under the name Obsessed, in 2008.
> 
> All the fics I'll be putting up are also on FanFiction.net but are no longer archived at the TWA.


End file.
